A Deal is a Deal
by Eva Hummerson
Summary: Fetiches, parafilias o fantasías sexuales. ¿Cuál es la tuya? Kurt ofrece su cuerpo y sus habilidades más perversas a hombres deseosos de cumplir sus fantasías. Morbosas, divertidas e incluso algunas ridículas, pero todas necesitan ser saciadas. Su mejor amiga, Santana, descubrirá los secretos sexuales de los alumnos del WMHS para ofrecer nuevos clientes a Kurt.
1. Rich or Millionaire

**Capítulo 1: Rich or Millionaire**

Tres meses. Doce sesiones. Una sesión a la semana.

Kurt llevaba tres meses acudiendo al piso de Rich. Todos los miércoles sin falta llamaba al timbre de un acaudalado corredor de bolsa de Wall Street. Un hombre de 38 años, atractivo, divorciado y millonario, un hombre inteligente que sabía exactamente cuándo comprar acciones de cada empresa. Cada vez que las acciones subían, su cartera también lo hacía, y nunca se equivocaba. Pero por desgracia y a la vez alivio esta había sido su última sesión. Ya no pisaría nunca más esta habitación de ensueño ni tampoco volvería a ver a este sensual y pervertido hombre.

Mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa turquesa de Prada empezó a recordar cómo había llegado a esta situación. Sonrió satisfecho y emocionado por el premio que le esperaba.

Tres meses antes Kurt trabajaba como camarero en un restaurante de mucha reputación de la quinta avenida. Un restaurante dónde iban familias adineradas, hombres de negocios o algún que otro famoso. Había conseguido el trabajo gracias a un cliente del taller de su padre, le había pedido el favor que le buscara a su hijo un trabajo en el que cobrara un sueldo razonable, no importaba de que. El hombre no hizo ninguna pregunta y al día siguiente lo llamó diciéndole que Kurt fuera al restaurante Cornucopia esa misma tarde.

Kurt llegó al restaurante y buscó al encargado, solo tuvo que nombrar al amigo de su padre para que a los cinco minutos lo estuvieran contratando. No le hicieron ninguna pregunta ni pusieron objeción a su edad.

Trabajaría todas las tardes en el bar y por las noches atendería las mesas para la cena, los sábados trabajaría el día completo y los domingos solo al mediodía. Sabía que sería difícil mantener el ritmo de sus estudios si salia del restaurante a las doce y media y al día siguiente entraba al instituto a las ocho pero no puso objeción. Necesitaba dinero y su padre no podía comprarle todos los caprichos.

Los meses pasaron y Kurt llegaba cada dia a su casa agotado. Algunas noches no tenía fuerzas para hacer sus tareas y cuándo se proponía estudiar para algún examen se quedaba dormido sobre sus apuntes. Despertaba desorientado, con la ropa del día anterior y con el tiempo justo de darse una ducha y coger el metro hacia el instituto.

Es cierto que su padre tenía un taller mecánico pero solamente tenían un coche y él no lo podía coger prestado todas las mañanas sabiendo que su padre lo necesitaba más que él.

La mitad de lo que ganaba en el restaurante se lo gastaba en las mejores tiendas de la quinta avenida y la otra mitad lo ahorraba para poder comprarse un coche digno de la ropa que se compraba. A Kurt le encantaba el lujo aunque no estuviera a su alcance, si un par de noches a la semana se privaba de cenar para poder comprarse algo de la última colección de Dolce & Gabanna, no sentía ningún remordimiento. Quizás era un chico mediocre pero a ojos del mundo exterior Kurt tenía clase, mucha clase.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar un brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura. se dio la vuelta y miró esos ojos tan dulces que lo habían admirado durante tres meses.

-¿Sabías que te voy a echar de menos?- susurró Rich en su oído -No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres meses...¿Seguro que no podemos alargar este precioso acuerdo?

-No, a no ser que tengas algo más para darme- contestó picarón.

-Creo que lo que te voy a dar es más que suficiente- se separó un poco y fue hasta la mesita de noche para coger una cajita negra de terciopelo -Sabes que no ha sido un trato justo ¿no?- Kurt asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero...¿valió la pena?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Cada centavo, precioso- Le extendió la cajita a Kurt para que la abriera -Espero que sea de tu agrado ¡Es una máquina!- exclamó Rich emocionado.

Kurt aceptó la cajita y la abrió lentamente con los nervios a flor de piel. Frunció el ceño al ver el contenido ¿Era una broma? Esto no era lo que él había pedido, era mucho más, muchísimo más. Con mucho cuidado cogió las llaves, aun sin creérselo y acarició el llavero plateado con la palabra "Lamborghini"

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó Rich un poco desconcertado -Creí que te gustaría aunque podemos cambiarlo si quieres. Nunca dijiste cuál querías así que me decanté por uno que fuera tan magnífico como tú- Rich no obtenía respuesta de Kurt. Se pegó mentalmente pensando que la había cagado hasta que vio que Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo de golpe mirándolo a los ojos -Es demasiado, yo no pedí esto Rich, yo... ¿En que pensabas?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Yo tengo tres coches... ¿Crees que me voy a arruinar por comprar uno más? Y no uno cualquiera, uno perfecto para ti, precioso.

-Pero... es un Lamborghini, Rich ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a explicar esto a mi padre? Con lo del restaurante no puedo haber comprado este coche, ni en cinco años podría...

-Escucha, no voy a devolverlo. Es tuyo, está a tu nombre y pagado íntegro. Lo siento pero vas a tener que vivir con el peso de que tienes un Lamborghini.

-Has dicho que podíamos cambiarlo- Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

-Mentí pero porque no creí que quisieras devolver esta joya- Rich finalmente cogió las llaves de la mano de Kurt y las guardó en la cajita, la dejó encima de la cama y volvió su atención a Kurt cogiéndolo de las manos -Acéptalo por mí. Te he adorado durante tres meses ¿No crees que te lo mereces?- Kurt comenzó a dudar -Al menos déjame que te lo enseñe, si después no lo quieres me lo quedaré yo e iremos a comprar otro de tu agrado. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien- asintió Kurt -pero no cantes victoria todavía.

Terminaron de vestirse y Kurt recogió todas sus cosas y las metió en una maleta. Viniendo durante tres meses siempre se dejaba algo en el dormitorio o en el baño, esta vez se aseguró de guardar todas sus pertenencias.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de zumo. La cocina era con barra americana, y desde ahí se quedó mirando el interior de la casa, era tan bonita. Estaba en el piso doce, era el ático-dúplex.

En la planta de arriba solamente estaba el dormitorio, un baño exageradamente grande con jacuzzy y una gran terraza con unas vistas maravillosas a Central Park. En el piso de abajo estaba el gran salón pintado de blanco con sofás de cuero negro y una alfombra burdeos debajo de un mueble de madera negra con una gigantesca televisión de alta definición con home cinema que tenía varios altavoces repartidos por las esquinas del salón. Varias estanterías con infinidad de libros y películas decoraban las paredes. Había un par de puertas más aunque Kurt nunca entró supuso que serían el despacho de Rich y quizás otro baño u otra habitación. Kurt dejó el vaso en el fregadero al escuchar a Rich bajar las escaleras.

-¿Estás listo para ver a tu nuevo bebé?- preguntó Rich impaciente.

-Vale, vale- Kurt soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza -Estás más emocionado tú que yo- cogió la maleta y abrió la puerta principal que daba a un ascensor por el que bajarían hasta el párkin del edificio.

-¡Espera!- gritó Rich desde el interior. Kurt vio como salía del que ya había supuesto que era su despacho con un objeto pequeño en sus manos -Te dejabas esto- le dio a Kurt un pen-drive -Creo que es muy importante que te lo lleves hoy. Ese era el trato.

-¡Dios mío! No puedo creer que me lo dejara, gracias- sonrió Kurt.

Eran las grabaciones de las sesiones que había tenido con Rich. Desde un principio que aceptó este trato lo único que Kurt pidió fue que las sesiones fueran grabadas, quería tener un seguro por si Rich no cumplía con el trato, al menos tendría material para chantajearlo o simplemente publicar esas imágenes aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Felizmente Rich había resultado ser un hombre de confianza.

-No se si te molestará, si es así me lo dices y lo borro pero me he quedado con el video de la sesión número siete. Es mi favorita -Kurt hizo memoria mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

-Ese dia no hicimos precisamente algo descabellado para que quieras guardártelo, yo me hubiera quedado con la cuatro- soltó una risita.

-Sé que no lo és pero para mí fue muy erótico y lo que vino después fue fantástico- sonrió recordando.

Entraron en el ascensor y Kurt pulsó el botón del sótano dos. Segundos después salieron a un gran garaje con varios coches de los otros vecinos. A la izquierda estaban las tres preciosidades de Rich y el cuarto estaba tapado con una lona plateada, únicamente un trocito de las ruedas era visible.

-Adelante, abre tu regalo- le señaló con la mano.

Kurt dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acercó al coche un poco nervioso. Cuándo estuvo justo delante volvió la mirada hacia Rich que le sonreía cálidamente. Volvió la mirada al coche y con cuidado fue levantando la lona hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

-¡Dios mío!- Kurt se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba sin palabras. Esto no era un coche, era su coche, un precioso Lamborghini gallardo de color naranja metalizado. Kurt había estado conteniendo la respiración y no se había dado ni cuenta, soltó el aire retenido y miró a Rich.

-¿A que es precioso?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Ver a Kurt tan emocionado lo llenó de alegría.

-No...- Kurt acarició el capó con suavidad y volvió a mirar a Rich -No voy a devolverlo, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rich se acercó a Kurt, lo abrazó por la espalda y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Lentamente puso las llaves del coche delante de sus ojos. Kurt las cogió rápidamente y pulsó el botoncito del mando, al segundo escuchó un pitido. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se inclinó hacia delante disfrutando del olor a coche nuevo. Se sentó y puso las manos en el volante para creerse de verdad que era suyo y finalmente lo había conseguido. Rich lo miró con un poco de tristeza, ahora que Kurt estaba dentro del coche lo hacía mucho más real.

-Desearía que no terminara- dijo con un susrro -Realmente te voy a extrañar- Kurt lo miró y abrió la boca para hablar pero Rich lo calló con un gesto de su mano -No digas nada, se que este era el trato y no lo voy a romper, tranquilo. Es que me he acostumbrado a tenerte todos los miércoles y saber que a partir de hoy ya no vendrás más me entristece, te he cogido mucho cariño.

Kurt salió del coche y automáticamente abrazó a Rich con fuerza, él también lo echaría de menos. Al principio pensó que si accedía con el trato acabaría enamorándose de él pero a medida que las semanas pasaban se dio cuenta que jamás sentiría nada por Rich, solamente cariño, amistad y una fuerte atracción sexual.

-¿Que voy a hacer sin ti a partir de ahora?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Todavía tienes un video, puedes verlo tanto como quieras- respondió Kurt. Los dos se rieron y se abrazaron más fuerte.

-Vete ya anda, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba- Rich se separó de Kurt, cogió la maleta y la metió en la parte de atrás. Kurt ya se había metido en el coche, cerrado la puerta y bajado la ventanilla -¿Me das un último beso, precioso?- preguntó Rich apoyándose en la ventana. Kurt se acercó lentamente y lo besó apasionadamente, cogiéndolo del cuello para acercarlo más. Se separó dejando un último beso suave sobre los labios de Rich.

-Ha sido un placer, Rich. Ha sido divertido y ha valido la pena, gracias por esto- acarició el volante del lujoso coche.

-De nada- Rich se separó un metro del coche -Espero que todo te vaya bien y ahora vete porque creo que empezaré a llorar- dijo con una sonrisa que escondía amargura.

-Adiós Rich-Kurt respondió con una sonrisa. Se puso sus gafas de sol Gucci y arrancó el motor.

-Adiós Kurt- dijo Rich viendo como el flamante coche desaparecía del garaje y se adentraba en las calles de la gran ciudad.

En el momento en que Kurt condujo por la carretera encendió la radio para poder descubrir que los altavoces de ese coche hacían retumbar hasta los asientos. Buscó su emisora de radio favorita cuándo estaba en un semáforo en rojo. Sonrió emocionado al escuchar las primeras notas de "Hey girl, hey boy" de The Chemichal brothers, en ese coche se escuchaba mejor que en ninguna otra parte.

Justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde se fijó en el coche de su lado. Eran dos chicos más o menos de su misma edad que lo miraban con rabia, se notaba que la envidia les corroía por todo el cuerpo. Kurt sonrió y arrancó el coche haciéndolo rugir.

Condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar al garaje de su edificio dónde un mes atrás alquiló una plaza al lado de la de su padre sabiendo que llegaría este día. Lo que no esperaba es que su preciosidad haría sombra a todos los cochecitos tristes de su alrededor.

Cuándo llegó al piso dónde vivía con su padre fue directamente a la nevera para servirse un refresco con hielo, lo llevo hasta su habitación, lo dejó en el escritorio y cogió sus libros de instituto para poder terminar unos ejercicios.

Obviamente no pudo llegar ni al segundo problema, sus pensamientos fueron directamente a Rich y en el momento en que lo conoció, en como había empezado todo lo que ese mismo día había terminado.

Sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a ser secuestrado por Santana para que le contara todo lo sucedido pero por hoy no pensaría más ni en Rich, ni en su coche, perdón, ni en su súper coche, ni en Santana y ni en lo que le diría a su padre. Esa noche durmió más relajado de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

 **XoXo Evita!**


	2. Despertando a Kurt

**Capítulo 2: Despertando a Kurt**

Kurt despertó esa mañana descansado y de muy buen humor. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas de par en par para que la luz iluminara su habitación, automáticamente sus ojos fueron a parar a su mesita de noche dónde yacían las llaves de su nuevo coche. Más feliz que nunca fue a su armario para elegir un conjunto ideal de marca y salió al salón dónde lo esperaba su padre con el desayuno en la mesa.

-Buenos días papá- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, hijo- Burt desapareció un momento por la cocina y trajo una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día ayer?- preguntó mientras colocaba un par de tortitas en cada plato -No pude preguntarte porque me fui a la cama muy temprano.

-Bastante bien, gracias. Me trajeron un precioso Cadillac, era un clásico, se ve que el dueño le tenía mucho afecto.

-Me encantan esos coches, tienen mucha clase- Burt asintió con la boca llena.

-Y hablando de coches bonitos- Burt tragó antes de continuar -Cuando llegué había un Lamborghini aparcado justo al lado del mío- dijo emocionado -¿Puedes creerlo, Kurt? ¿Quién en este edificio puede permitirse un coche de ese calibre?

Kurt se atragantó con un trozo de fruta. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que explicarle a su padre que esa preciosidad era suya y todavía no había pensado en una excusa creíble.

-Emm... papá. Tengo que decirte algo- su padre lo miró con atención -El coche es mío- dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo que tuyo?- lo miró desconcertado -¿Algún amigo te lo prestó?

-No, es mío. De mi propiedad, desde ayer- su padre no dijo nada -¡Ya tengo coche! No hace falta que vaya en metro al instituto ¿No es genial?- preguntó Kurt fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kurt, no lo entiendo, vas a tener que contarme algo más porque no tiene ningún sentido que tengas un coche de más de trescientos mil dólares de la noche a la mañana- Burt se notaba alterado. El cerebro de Kurt trabajó a toda velocidad y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Lo he pagado con las propinas de los fines de semana- cuándo lo dijo supo que no cuadraba, faltaba proporcionar un poco más de información -Y ya te dije que en los cáterins pagan extraordinariamente bien, algunos domingos me llamaron.

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? Es la primera noticia que tengo- su padre lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Kurt tragó saliva.

-Todavía no está pagado del todo- se apresuró a decir -La mayor parte sí pero me quedan muchos meses para terminar de pagarlo.

-¿No podías haber elegido algo más barato?- Burt alzó una ceja no del todo convencido.

-Me encanta ese coche y he trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo- Kurt al decir eso se dio cuenta de que no era del todo falso -Si quieres algún día te lo presto- intentó desviar un poco la conversación.

-Vaya, gracias hijo- respondió asintiendo. Vio que su hijo evitaba un poco su mirada. No tuvo más remedio que creer a Kurt pero si hubiera sabido que trabajando de camarero podría permitirse un lujo así, él mismo habría cambiado de trabajo. Algo no le cuadraba pero por el momento decidió no insistirle.

Kurt cogió sus libros, se despidió de su padre y se encaminó al instituto. Cuándo se encontraba parado en un atasco encendió la radio para distraerse. Sabía que era mucho más lento ir en coche que en metro, que tendría que salir de casa mucho antes para llegar a tiempo a sus clases pero prefería madrugar y estar calentito en su coche y con música que tener que coger el metro y estar rodeado de gente desconocida, ruidosa y alguna muy poco higiénica.

Cuarenta minutos después aparcó frente a su instituto. El William McKinley era un instituto público situado en el Upper East Side, la zona alta de Manhattan. Se supone que los jóvenes adinerados tienen que ir a las escuelas privadas pero a la mayoría de los estudiantes de ese instituto no los habían aceptado en los privados. Eran ricos, sí, pero insufribles, respondones y balas perdidas, pijos rebeldes, así los llamaban Santana y Kurt. A Kurt seguramente lo habrían aceptado en alguno de los privados pero Burt no podía permitírselo. Lo único que le pidió Kurt fue que el instituto estuviera en esa zona.

-¡JODER!- Un grito le hizo desviar la mirada hacia delante, a través del cristal vio a Santana con los ojos muy abiertos y dando saltitos. Rápidamente salió del coche.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kurt humildemente- No es mucho ¿verdad?- Santana le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Oh amigo, tienes que haber sido muy bueno con el que hacías con Rich- sonrió pícaramente -Si en tres meses has conseguido eso me arrodillo ante ti. Aunque creo que el que se ha arrodillado muchas veces eres tú- soltó una carcajada.

-Lo cierto es que menos veces de las que piensas- fingió recordar -pero ha valido cada segundo que he estado con él- los dos rieron con complicidad.

-¿Sabes, Kurt? Te admiro y te tengo envidia. Te has prostituido por un magnífico y precioso Lamborghini- ahora fue Kurt quién le pegó en el hombro. Con una sonrisa entraron en el edificio -¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo? Parece que fue hace siglos- le dijo Santana en el oído.

Kurt no consideraba que se hubiera prostituido. Quizás sí lo era pero ¿tan mal visto estaba? Él lo había disfrutado, solamente había gozado de buen sexo y al final recibía un premio por ello, en su mente no había sitio para los remordimientos.

Y por supuesto que recordaba cómo había empezado todo, con una sonrisa que atisbaba nostalgia su mente viajó en el tiempo.

La primera vez que habló con Rich fue en el bar del restaurante en el que trabajaba, sucedió un domingo cualquiera tres meses y medio atrás. Lo había visto antes por el restaurante e incluso un par de veces le sirvió la cena. Pero esa tarde mientras secaba unas copas y las colocaba en un estante de detrás de la barra alguien le habló.

-Buenas tardes, chaval- Kurt se giró, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó a la barra.

-Buenas tardes, señor ¿Que puedo ofrecerle?- Kurt le sonrió amablemente como hacía con todos los clientes.

-Whisky, tres dedos, con hielo- ordenó señalando una botella en concreto- no, la de la derecha, esa.

Kurt fue a buscar un vaso ancho y corto, le colocó tres cubitos de hielo y vertió el Whisky. Se aproximó al hombre, puso un posa-vasos en la barra y colocó la bebida encima.

-Aquí tiene- el hombre asintió agradecido y Kurt volvió a su tarea.

-Te he visto antes por aquí- volvió a hablar.

-Es lógico, trabajo aquí- respondió Kurt.

-Me refiero a que me he fijado en ti, eres muy guapo- le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

-Gracias, supongo- contestó de espaldas al hombre.

-Me llamo Richard, por cierto- Ahora Kurt volvió a girarse -aunque todo el mundo me llama Rich- Bebió un gran trago de su vaso y le hizo un señal a Kurt para que lo rellenara.

-Kurt- dijo con la botella en la mano -y no debería beber tan rápido. Es un whisky de ciento cincuenta años, disfrútelo- Rich lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó de golpe.

-Dieciséis- Rich se sorprendió.

-¿Pareces mayor, no mucho, pero mayor. ¿Cómo es que trabajas aquí?- Kurt suspiró pesadamente. No había prácticamente nadie a esa hora así que tampoco pasaba nada si se tomaba un descanso.

-Un amigo me lo consiguió- Kurt se extrañó por la pregunta y se asustó un poco. En algunos sitios no contrataban a chicos de su edad y menos para vender alcohol pero si le habían recomendado para trabajar ahí aun sabiendo su edad suponía que no habría problema -Mi contrato es legal por si se lo pregunta -Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras, más que nada porqué cobraba en negro.

-Tranquilo- lo calmó Rich, no quería que Kurt se pusiera a la defensiva -Solo era una pregunta. Me has parecido muy atractivo y no me gustaría quebrantar la ley si se me ocurre invitarte a una copa -Kurt se ruborizó.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, Rich era muy guapo. Bien peinado, recién afeitado, bonitos ojos y un buen traje. El hombre era perfecto a los ojos de Kurt.

-En muchos sitios no piden identificación- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y se apoyó con los codos en la barra para poder estar más cerca -Salgo en media hora.

Rich pagó su bebida y le dijo que lo esperaba en un pequeño pub de la esquina. Media hora después Kurt recogía su chaqueta y se despedía de sus compañeros de trabajo. Cuando llegó a la esquina supuso que ese sería el local, al entrar vio que Rich lo esperaba al fondo, en una esquina oscura.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías- le dijo Rich desde el sofá. Palmeó el asiento invitando a Kurt a sentarse a su lado -Me has sorprendido.

Kurt tomó asiento muy cerca de Rich y entonces observó el local. Pequeño, muy oscuro, sin ventanas, sofás de cuero morado y unas luces que iluminaban muy poco. Costaba creer que fuera de ese bar fueran las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó Rich aflojando su corbata. Kurt observó el vaso medio vacío que había en la mesa, supuso que era la misma bebida que le había servido él.

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo sin pensar. Rich lo miró detenidamente y luego una sonrisa muy sensual comenzó a formarse en su boca.

Le hizo una señal al camarero para que se acercara y pidió dos whiskys más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?- preguntó Kurt -Es para que no me detengan a mí por gerontofilia.

-Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Eres joven pero divertido e inteligente. Me gustas- en ese momento trajeron sus bebidas y Rich dio un sorbo -Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo treinta y ocho años.

Kurt cogió su vaso y prácticamente lo vació, necesitaba relajarse un poco para mantener esa conversación. En el momento en que aceptó tomar esa copa sabía lo que vendría después pero no se imaginó que Rich fuera tan mayor. Se llevaban veinte años, por dios. Los hombres que ligan con chicos que tienen veinte años menos que ellos solo quieren una cosa, sexo.

Kurt se había acostado con muchos chicos, el sábado pasado precisamente obtuvo un polvo rápido con un chico de veinticinco años en el cubículo del baño de una discoteca a la que iba todos los fines de semana con Santana.

Había dejado de ser virgen más o menos un año atrás. Estuvo bien pero no tembló el suelo ni sintió mariposas en el estómago. Fue con Ray, un chico con el que llevaba un par de meses saliendo y quería quitarse la virginidad de una vez por todas para poder disfrutar del sexo como es debido o como todo el mundo decía que era. Fue placentero pero no como él esperaba.

Un par de semanas después cortó con él, lo dejaron por mutuo acuerdo, no funcionaba. A partir de ese momento Kurt se acostó con chicos que iba conociendo cada fin de semana. Acostarse con Ray fue lo que hizo despertar sexualmente a Kurt, a lo mejor esa era una de las razones por las que cortaron, él necesitaba sentir dentro a otros hombres que no fueran su novio. Al principio se sintió culpable y pensó que se había vuelto un putón pero luego le contó a Santana lo que sentía y ella le dijo que no tenía nada de malo disfrutar del sexo sin compromiso.

Rich le había coqueteado descaradamente en el restaurante y lo primero que pensó Kurt fue que quería acostarse con él.

-¿Quieres otra copa?- preguntó Rich al ver que se la había bebido tan rápido. Kurt asintió.

Veinte minutos de charla y coqueteo y Kurt estaba un poco ebrio y encantado con Rich. Le había hablado de su trabajo y le había detallado cómo era su dúplex y su dormitorio.

-¿Y puedo saber cuándo voy a poder ver ese precioso Pollock que tienes es tu habitación?- preguntó Kurt. Hacía mucho rato que estaban muy cerca, tanto que notaban el aliento cálido del otro. Kurt se había atrevido a pasarle la mano por el muslo delicadamente, subiendo muy despacio hacia arriba.

-¿Qué te parece el miércoles?- preguntó en un susurro sobre los labios de Kurt.

-¿No puedes antes? Ahora por ejemplo...- Kurt finalmente puso su mano sobre la entrepierna de Rich. Bajo su toque notó una dura e impresionante erección, se le hizo la boca agua -¿Todo esto es tuyo?- movió un poco su mano ejerciendo un poco de presión, Rich soltó un gemido ahogado porque estaban en público.

-Eres un niño muy travieso- Le dijo Rich en el oído. Lentamente bajó hasta su cuello y lo besó dulcemente, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Kurt cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. El whisky, el coqueteo y los besos de Rich lo estaban mareando. Caliente y excitado se estaba imaginando a Rich en su espalda penetrándolo duramente. Sin darse cuenta soltó un gemido que hizo girar algunas cabezas en el bar.

-Veo que eres escandaloso- Rich le susurró acompañado de una risita -¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Me has puesto muy caliente- le dijo Kurt en el mismo tono - Imaginaba que me follabas contra una pared - Rich se volvió loco con esas palabras.

-¿Quieres que te folle?- Hablaban bajito, en el oído del otro, haciendo todavía más sensual el momento.

-Sí por favor, fóllame- Al decir esas palabras Kurt supo que estaba perdido. Deseaba locamente a Rich.

Sin perder más tiempo se besaron apasionadamente. Los besos eran todavía mejores de lo que habían imaginado, si los besos eran buenos no querían imaginar cómo sería el sexo.

-Voy a follarte- le dijo Rich al terminar el beso -pero el miércoles.

Kurt suspiró y echo la cabeza hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Estaba claro que hoy no iba a sacar nada bueno, se llevaría a su casa una borrachera y una erección a punto de estallar.

Cogió una libretita y un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en su bolso y apuntó su número de teléfono. Se levantó sin vergüenza al mostrar el bulto de su pantalón y dejó el papel en la mesa.

-Llámame para concretar lo del miércoles- se agachó un poco para rozar los labios de Rich con los suyos- Esta vez has sido tú el niño malo y vas a tener que compensarme- Le guiñó un ojo y salió del local moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

 **Segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste cómo empezó todo entre Kurt y Rich.**

 **XoXo Evita!**


End file.
